You're Beautiful
by Ric3BaLL
Summary: "Can I have the honour to dance with you to this song, Blondie?" I teasingly reach out my hand in front of her. She gives me cross look but then laughs and readily places her hand into mine. As we dance to the melody, I couldn't help but staring into her powder blue eyes. I leaned in closer, whispers in her ear "You're beautiful... Very beautiful."
1. Chapter 1

_[Claire]_

"... I'm home."

The reply was total silence and the sounds of honking cars outside my apartment. Of course there is no reply; I had been living by myself for the past four years.

Ever since my parents had passed away in a car crash five years ago, I moved out from our house, sold it; and move to this tiny apartment. And then I got myself a job as a customer service operator for a home shopping company.

… Is this what I really want? I had this thought to myself lately.

Going through the same routine every day – getting up early in the morning for work, attending a number of weird or angry customers, leaving work, having a meal alone, going home and sleep. Same pattern, everyday…. Somehow, I'm starting to get tired with all this.

Isn't there anything or something else that is exciting in this world? That makes me keep going on, having a passion with? I guess not.

"Let's just read the papers and go to bed early… Hmm? What's this?" while flipping through the papers, a certain advertisement stopped me.

_"Tired of what you are doing? Would like to start something anew? How about a peaceful and refreshing farm life instead of a stressful busy city life? For more info, kindly contact 838-3939 for further inquiries…"_

"Farm life…." My mind starting to float with imaginations of myself tending to chickens, cows, harvesting crops and enjoying a breezy view in the farm…

"That's right! A farm life! This is something exciting!" I exclaimed loudly to myself. Without hesitation, I went up to the telephone and make a call to the realtor.

"Hello? Is this MT Realtor? Yes yes, I'm calling regarding the farm advertisement in the newspapers…."

A farm life, I cannot wait!

* * *

I rolled my eyes as my manager sobbed uncomfortably when I handed in my resignation letter.

"How can this be? Oh Claire, who is going to help answering those weird and unreasonable weird calls? Do reconsider…."

"I'm sorry, but I have made decision." I said to him firmly. "Thank you for the years of guidance, I'm sure you will find someone who is much better than I am."

Without waiting for his reply, I give a short bow and leave his office.

"Claire!" I turned to see Tina and Rachel running towards me. "Claire, we had heard… you are really quitting, aren't you?"

"Yea, I'm going to miss you two!" I nodded hugging them both. "I'll send you guys letter that once I had reached the town."

"Farm life eh?" Rachel nodding to herself and teases "Who knows you might find a hot boyfriend in that new town."

"Hey, stop it! I'm there for a new life… not for a boyfriend!" I pouted. "But then again, who knows?" We started giggling with laughter.

"Since it was your last day in the city today and it's the New Years Eve, why don't we had a little celebration at the pub downstairs?" Tina suggested.

"Great idea!" Rachel agreed instantly. "No objections Claire?"

I shook my head and smiles. The three of us arm in arm, laughing while walking down the hallway.

Either than this city, I am going to miss having these two ladies around.

Tomorrow, it is going to be a good start of new life. I believe!

* * *

The sight of the deadly, unmaintained farm is not what I had imagined. What is going on? Where is the so-called refreshing farm from the advertisement? Did I walk to the wrong farm? No way, that guy named Zack earlier had given me directions and said that there is only one farm here…

"Um… Hello? Are you a tourist?"

I turned to see a short, middle-age man with tiny glasses and a pair of neatly combed (it does looked like it had been combed) moustache wearing red from head to toe.

"Um… no." I shook my head.

"You are not a tourist?" He looks on curiously and walks a few steps near to me and reach out his hand "The name is Thomas, I am the mayor of this town. You are?"

"Claire." I took his hands and shook "I uh… Saw this advertisement in the newspapers about this farm and bought it, but…."

Before I could finished my sentence, the little man starts chuckled into laughter. He laughed so long that he didn't notice the confused look in my face.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! I am so sorry for this manner." Thomas said quickly, holding down his laughter. "So you are the new farmer eh? I see you had been tricked!"

"What? What are you talking about?!" I totally had lose my sense and asked back in a loud voice. "What do you mean I had been tricked?!"

"Well, this used to be a very beautiful farm until the farmer died years ago and it was left with no one taking care of it." Thomas wiped the tears of his eyes that he had laughed out and continued "The ad was a lie! A lot of people come and go but you actually bought it before taking a good look at it! How naïve you can be…. Ha Ha Ha! Uhh…."

"Do you know that I had spent my whole life savings on this? I quit my job in the city, come here and hoping for a better and interesting life but to see this!" I was furious. I start charging at the tiny man whom I had cornered at a side. Picking up a hammer at a corner, I started swinging it in front him… "So…. What am I going to do now, Mr. Mayor?"

"I.. I'm really sorry for what had happened to you." The little man stammered in his words and trying to find a way to exit. "Hey, t-this isn't as bad as you think. You can start taking care of this farm little by little, planting crops and buying chickens, cows and sheeps… And look! There is even a puppy to take care of!"

I followed the mayor's gaze to see a little puppy running around the farm and it spotted our existence, running towards to us wagging its tail with excitement. My anger cool down at the puppy's sight and bend down to hold that little fellow up.

"Oh you poor thing! You have been alone for yourself this whole time aren't you?" In reply, the little fellow wags his tail vigorously.

The Mayor makes a little cough to make me realised he is still around. "Well, not that bad isn't it?"

"I guess so." I give a little sigh and take another good look around this shabby place. "I think I can get start tomorrow."

"Very well then." The little red man rubs his chin and nodded with approval. "Enjoy your stay in Mineral Town, and oh! Do drop by the town and get to know the people around! They are very friendly. Have a good evening!"

Seeing the Mayor out of sight, I started moving my suitcases into the little house. Well, not that bad… There is a good set of furniture here. The little puppy had then followed me into the house and barked for attention.

"Well well…. What shall I name you… How about Bubbles?" I bend down and pat his head.

"Woof!" was the reply.

"Ok then Bubbles, we'll keep each other company and work hard in this farm alright?"

"Woof Woof!" Bubbles happily sticking out his tongue and wagged his tail vigorously again.

I smiled. There is no turning back, and I am going to make this farm what it once was for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

_[Gray]_

It was six the morning.

I can hear the shouts of Ann towards Cliff for spilling her bucket of soap water. I struggled to try and laze longer under the warm blanket but Ann's voice was growing louder. I gave up and grumpily climb out from my bed walking towards the shower room.

"Oh Cliff, how many times do I have to tell you to pay attention what is around you when walking! Look what you had done!" Ann crossed her arms and starts nagging Cliff whose head is still hanging, not daring to lift up his head.

"I- I'm sorry. I-I'm v-very sorry."

"Sigh, now I am going to missed my morning walks at the Goddess Pond." Ann took a deep long breath and start cleaning up the mess.

"L-Let me help…. Oops." Instead of helping, Cliff stepped one of his feet into the bucket and fall down the stairs. All Ann can do is sighing in dismay.

"Forget it, clean yourself up and go to the church. You are giving me extra chores now. Good morning Gray! Have a good day at your Grandpa's!" Ann noticed me standing at the hallway and gives me her usual bright greeting.

"Sure." I smiled bitterly. If only she knew.

My Grandfather, Saibara is a blacksmith in this town. Ever since my parents passed away 20 years ago, I had moved into Mineral Town under his care. Since then, I had learn and been trained by my grandfather to be a blacksmith in the future. But never for once he had ever praised any of my hard work but yelling and shouting in the workshop.

I sighed as I button up my working jacket, putting up my hat and headed downstairs of the Inn. I had been staying in the Inn ever since I was a teen, as my Grandfather's place is too small to accommodate a bigger me. Doug and Ann are pleased to have me staying in the Inn, as they are the only ones living there. And then two years earlier, Cliff moved into Mineral Town… And then Kai, who only comes every summer.

I took my usual walk around Rose Plaza, staring off the space until it is time to get working at my Grandfather's shop. Before heading in, I heaved a long sigh and turned the door knob and the sound of my Grandfather's nagging is starting.

Today is going to be another long long day.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean it's wrong?!" I shouted at my grandfather, who just shook his head with annoyance. "Explain to me what is wrong with it then. Come on!"

"What is wrong with it? The answer is inside you!" He shouted back. "Ma Boy, you have so much to learn!"

"But you did not tell me what is wrong with it! How am I gonna…." Before I could finish my sentence, a sound knocking came from the door.

"If you have nothing important! Please…" I turned my head towards the front door while talking and stopped.

A girl, which should be around my age standing by the front door staring at me with wide blue eyes. Shoulder length golden hair, healthy porcelain skin, and the pair of powder blue eyes… I have never seen such lovely eyes before… I'm loss for words, _she is so beautiful_.

"Uh… Sorry for the interruption." She gives an awkward smile and heads toward the counter. "Good day Saibara, I was just wondering whether my axe is ready for pick up?"

"Ho Ho Ho! New as it is, here you go." My grandfather happily takes out a shining silver axe from the workshop and handed over to her.

"Thank you so much" Happily examined her new axe, the girl beamingly smiled at my grandfather. "As a token of appreciation, I had something for you…"

She winked at him and from her rucksack she took out an unusual huge size of adamantine ore, which my grandfather's favourite.

"My My…. How wonderful of you to give me such a gift. This is a rare one!" The old man touches the ore with admiration. "If only this hot-headed grandson of mine can be as thoughtful as you are!"

I rolled my eyes. Really, does he have to say such thing right in front of me?

"Ah, this is your grandson?" the girl looked at me with a big smile and walked towards me. "Hello there, my name is Claire; I am the new farmer just across the street."

"The name is Gray." I adjusted my hat, giving her a quick nod. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be rude. My grandfather was just giving me a hard time."

"It's okay." Claire shook her head. "I'm sure he meant good."

"He never approves any of my work!" I sighed putting down the hammer. "I feel like quitting, you know..."

"You can't say that! This is what you called T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G!" her voice suddenly become louder and angry.

I was taken back as she continued.

"I know it's hard but do understand." She looked at me seriously in the eyes as I gulped. "I too feel like quitting when I first saw that shabby farm…. But I told myself all I have to do is worked hard and things will get eventually better. Your grandfather wants the best out of you that's why he is pressing you hard!"

I'm lost for words. Every single word of hers hit me hard and made me felt ashamed… Here I am all complaining after years of being my grandfather's apprentice, and standing here in front of me is a girl who just started her farming life lecturing me.

"I… I guessed you are right. I shouldn't be complaining." I stammered while she smiles, nodding with satisfaction.

"That's the spirit!" She gave an encouraging pat on my shoulders. "I should get going now. If you have some free time, do drop by my farm for a visit. See you around!"

Watching her leaving the shop, I smiled to myself, picking up my hammer and started working again.

I'll see you around too. I thought to myself.

* * *

"What are you still doing here boy? It is already half past three!" My grandfather was already then sitting in his favourite rocking chair enjoying his cup of tea.

My eyes widen as I quickly turned to see the clock. Crap! It is already over three o'clock! I hastily cleared my working bench, greeting my grandfather a goodbye and then leave the shop. I had never worked for such long hours before!

"Hey Gray! See you later at the Inn in the evening!" I turned to see Rick waving at me cheerfully as usual. "Wine is on me tonight! I promise! 7.00pm!"

"Sure!" I shouted back, giving him a big thumb up at his generosity as he continues feeding his chickens while I headed back towards the Inn.

"Gray! Come and have a bite before you headed upstairs to change." Doug stopped my tracks and gestures me a seat at the bar table next to Doctor Trent. "I baked extra apple pie today, have a slice!"

"Thanks." I give Doug a quick smile and address the doctor beside me. "Yo Doc, how unusual to see you around the Inn."

"Just feel like having a drink, and this." Doctor Trent pointed at the plate of cheesecake that was placed in front of him. "I only hope that Elli wouldn't see this or she'll make a noise out of it."

I gave a short laugh. We exchanged a few short conversations before I headed upstairs for shower and a short rest. Cliff was then already lying on his bed, smiling to himself.

"What's with the cheesy smile?" I lift my foot and poked him at the back, only then he realised my existence in the room.

"Oh, you are back! Ah, it's nothing really!" Cliff shakes his head while letting out an embarrassing laugh. "Say, you do know Rick is treating us wine tonight, right?"

"Yeah." I answered while pulling out my sweatshirt. "What's the occasion?"

"Ooo… Nice body you got there…" Cliff stares at my body with admiration and attempt to reach his hands to touch me but stopped as I glared angrily at him. "Uh.. Um, well… You know about the new girl right?"

"Which new girl?" I asked, while picking up fresh clothes to head to the shower.

"The girl who bought that farm – Claire! You know, beautiful blonde hair… blue eyes…"

I stopped in my tracks. Blonde hair…. Blue eyes….

_"This is what you called T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G!" _

That firm voice echoed in my mind again. That's right, Claire! How can I forget…

"Yeah, that new girl Claire. Does she have to do with Rick's generosity tonight?" I asked.

"Kinda. You know… Those welcome to Mineral Town sort of thing?" Cliff replied, with all sorts of weird hand signs I have never seen before. "Well, we still have time to get ready. I shall take a short beauty nap. Do wake me up when it's almost around half past six."

I scoffs as he lies back down on his bed, ushering me to head to the showers with his hands. "Oh don't give me that look. I know I'm very attractive to admire at."

I can't help but smiling at this silly (and clumsy) roommate of mine. Cliff can be really annoying and fun to hang out with at the same time. Shaking my head, I headed for the showers.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Claire]_

"That would be 1,790G for today." Zack said as his punched his calculator beside the shipping bin. "Not bad, your profit is increasing everyday – you had been working very hard."

"The hard work is exhausting..." I said, rolling my eyes without his notice. "I spent half of the afternoon mining at the spring mine."

"I thought Gotz had sealed the cave because of the land slide caused by the thunderstorm two nights ago?"

"Nah, the first floor is still accessible." I said as Zack nodded his head. "I can only mine for copper and silver ores for the time being. Well, better than none at all."

We chatted for a moment before Zack heading back to the beach. I checked the watch on my wrist; it was already half past six. _Oh crap! _I thought to myself and quickly run indoors for shower.

Earlier in the afternoon while I went to the chicken farm to buy my supply of chicken feed, Rick asked me to join him and the rest of the gang for wine and chat tonight.

"It's Sunday tomorrow anyways." He said. "It's okay to stay up a bit late tonight."

Only wrapped in a towel, I stepped out from the shower while drying my hair; walking towards my wardrobe and pulled out a white blouse and a pair of denim shorts from it.

After getting ready, I checked myself again another time in front of the mirror and headed downstairs.

* * *

The loud laughter of men and women could be heard from outside the Inn.

"Is it always this crowded on Saturday night?" I turned to ask Saibara, the town's blacksmith whom I bumped into earlier on the street who was also heading for the same destination. "I don't remember encountered such huge crowd during other nights."

"It depends actually." Saibara replied as he rubbed his barely visible chin. "I guessed everyone just want to have a break, just like you."

I smiled at the little old man as we entered the building. The smoke of cigars floating in the air as we opened the front door; and the smell of strong alcohol lingered into my nostrils.

I scanned the crowd for Rick's table and spotted Ann waving at me.

"I thought you had forgotten about tonight!" Rick said as he pulled out a seat for me next to Karen. "Ah, have you met my fiancée, Karen?"

"Rick, please. She came to our store several times." Karen rolled her eyes as she took a big gulp of her wine. "There is no way this hot chick and I do not know each other, right Blondie?"

I gave her a flirtatious wink and she winked back in the same manner while Ann snorted.

"Obviously Rick, you have not paid much attention to your fiancée lately." Ann said as she squealed in pain from Karen's pinch in the arm. "These two had been very good friends ever since they found out they had a common interest with each other."

"Which is...?" Rick arched an eyebrow.

The both of us held up the bottles of wine as Rick heaved a long sigh. We both couldn't help but giggled.

"These two are like peas in a pod when it comes to wine." Ann continued spilling beans while avoiding Karen's pinching attacks. "Karen had always been sleeping over at Claire's place – with bottles of wine of course. And they just knew each other barely a week."

"Stop being a sour grape Ann." Karen said as she poured me a glass of wine. "You can always come and join our "sleepover"."

Ann scowled as Karen laughed. I just shook my head with a smile while taking another sip of wine from my glass.

I felt a movement coming nearer from the other side of the table and tilted up my head and found my eyes met with a pair of deep ocean blue eyes.

"Grumpy Gray, you are finally here!" Karen motioned him to a seat next to me. "Where's Cliff?"

"He'll be down in a minute or two, overslept." The man replied while taking the seat beside. "And stop calling me Grumpy Gray."

"I have been calling you that ever since you stepped your foot in Mineral Town." Karen argued while passing the wine bottle towards him. "And screw that cap – take it off will you? You already looked grumpy when not smiling; adding that cap just make you looked like some creepy serial killer."

Gray shot Karen a glare who glared back in the same manner. Defeated, he took off his cap while muttering something I couldn't hear under his breath. At that moment, I couldn't help but to stare at his attractive features.

Pale blonde hair matched his lightly tanned skin, eyes as blue as the ocean, square jaw line, and the black shirt he was wearing shaped out his well-built body…

"Sorry guys! I – I'm late."

A voice interrupted my further exploration on the man beside me. Startled, I turned my head and saw Cliff; who looked like he just climbed out from the wrong side of the bed.

"Whatever, it's not like this is the first time you overslept." Karen said as Cliff flustered with embarrassment. "Everyone is here now; shall we play some drinking games?"

Everyone cheered except for Rick.

"I never said that we are having drinking games tonight." Rick looked at his fiancée frowning. "And that is your 5th glass already. You are going the get very drunk, Karen."

"Then you can carry me back to my home... Or back to yours." Karen flirtatiously tip toed her fingers around Rick's shoulder and gave him a wink, making him blushed profusely.

"Oh my Goddess – go get a room." Ann palmed her face with embarrassment while I giggled with laughter.

"F – Fine, you can have a round of drinking game." Rick, who was still blushing, cleared his throat. "Remember, only one round."

"My fiancé dearest is the best!" Karen cheered as she gave Rick a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's play the game of truth or dare, I'll start first – Cliff!"

Cliff's eyes widened as Karen's finger pointed at him. "The truth; or dare?"

"I – I'll pick truth."

"When was the last time you peed in your pants?"

"W-What kind of question is this?!"

"You are not supposed to protest, now drink!"

I burst into laughter with the rest, and the next thing I know I lost balance from my stool and almost fell down to floor until an arm supported me from the back as I positioned back to my seat. I tilted my head to search for the arm's owner and once again found my eyes gazed into that pair of deep ocean blue eyes...

"Um, so sorry about that..." Feeling flustered, I apologized. "And... thank you."

"Welcome."

We exchanged smiles until I heard Karen called my name. "Claire!"

"Dare!" I replied back without thinking.

"I dare you to stand on that bar station and sing a song."

"What – no!"

"Then you have to finish these three glasses of wine I'm pouring in front of you."

I groaned in defeat as I started to drink my glass of wine as my punishment and glared at a gleeful Karen.

This is going to be a long night, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry for the late update! I had been very busy lately and only managed to upload the story today! My apologies in advance if there are any grammar / typo error that I had missed out when checking; and also a big "Thank You" to you all who had been reading "You're Beautiful". I'll be back soon! Merry Christmas in advance! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_[Gray]_

_Does this woman's stomach was made out of steel or something?_

My eyebrows raised with amusement as the blonde gulped down the whole bowl of wine. Yes, bowl – Karen's drinking game went hardcore because of her. Cliff had already been knocked out an hour ago, and threw up all over the hallway when Ann and I carried him back to the room, poor guy.

I glanced at Rick, who was signalling me to help him stop the drinking session as soon as possible.

"Damnit Claire, you are too good." Karen grumbled as her body moving back and forth, head nodding. "And damnit Gray, you hardly lose."

"Obviously you are drunk Karen, go home already." I said as she shook her head, unwilling to accept defeat as the blonde chuckled. "And you too, stop drinking already even though you are not drunk, _yet_."

"It's impossible for me to get drunk anytime _soon_." the blonde pouted as I took the wine bottle and glass from her hand.

"Still, you should stop drinking. You had already drunk _alot_." I said as I slapped Karen's hand who tried to sneak the wine bottle to her side. "The heck Karen, enough is enough!"

"You are no fun at all, Gray." Karen grumbled as Claire giggled. "No wonder Mary never ever thought of you as a love interest."

"Mary is like a little sister to me." I scowled as I slapped Karen's hand again on her second attempt towards the wine bottle. "And she thinks of me as an elder brother."

"Aww, you got friend-zoned."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you are!"

"They were just part of your imaginations, Karen." I slapped her hand for the fourth time. "Stop trying to sneak the wine already!"

"Boo, nobody wants Grumpy Gray. Boo." The brown haired pouted, as her body moving backwards right into her fiancé's arms.

"Okay, you _need_ to go home right now." Rick sighed as he gently patted her cheeks as she threw her arms around him. "Come on, let's carry you home. Gray, do you mind?"

Rick motioned me to turn towards the blonde, who was resting her head in one of her palm, and her fingers playing with tip of her glass. I nodded back, understood what he meant.

"Alright, I should get going now." Rick said as he carried Karen on his back with my help. "Good night guys."

"Goodnight!" The blonde gave a cheery wave while I just gave a mere nod.

As Rick and Karen had disappeared out of the front door, I turned to find the blonde hilariously slapping herself in face, shaking her head assuring herself that she is not drunk at all. I let out a silent chuckle as she turned her head towards me.

"Do I look very funny to you, huh?"

"You really can tolerant with alcohol very well." I said, avoiding her questions. "I am very impressed."

She beamed, nodding her head approvingly. "I take that as a compliment."

We both exchanged smiles, as the two of us sat quietly for some time, as she continued playing with the tip of her wine glass.

"Oh, is it that late already?" She turned her head towards the clock on the wall hanging behind the bar station. It was half past 12 midnight. "Dear me, I should get going."

"Let me accompany you back to the farm." I said while getting up, putting my cap on.

"Ah no, it's fine really. I can walk back on my own, it's not that –"

"Let me."

I had no idea what courage let me held her arm to make her stop. She paused in her footsteps, as we both stared at each other for quite awhile.

"Still, you are woman and it's very late. Just let me accompany you back to the farm."

She tried to open her mouth to protest but stopped; her blue eyes anxiously looking at me before giving in a mere nod and an "ok" that I almost couldn't hear.

Summer will be coming in two weeks time but the spring at night was still chilly and breezy. The journey accompanying her back to the farm was quiet with only the sounds of our footsteps could be heard.

We unintentionally exchanged awkward glances towards each other, as we just brushed it off by giving each other a smile back. She took a few steps ahead, avoiding further glances I assumed.

As we arrived at the entrance of the farm, she turned her back towards me, smiling with gratitude.

"Thank you, for accompany me back here."

"You're welcome." I replied back, smiling.

She stood there for a moment, gazing into my eyes before started to speak again.

"Well, goodnight, Gray." She smiled again. "Sweet dreams to you."

"Goodnight to you too, and sweet dreams to you as well." I smiled back.

The blonde smiled again, giving a cheery wave before heading indoors. The door closed with a silent click, as I still stood at the entrance; inhaling the scent she left at where she stood earlier.

A scent formed from a mixture of lily and vanilla.

* * *

"Ouch, that hurts!" I yelped in pain as the hammer slammed onto my thumb.

"This is what you get for losing concentration."

"No! I did –" I turned my head towards my grandfather, yelling in protest but paused at the sight of Claire and Mary at the front door, staring at me with widened eyes. "– not lose concentration."

"Gray, you are bleeding!" Mary had already rushed to my side checking my swollen thumb.

"T - That's okay; it's not the first time." I looked over at my scowling grandfather, and a very amused Claire.

"At least we clean this wound and had it bandage up!" Mary insisted as she rummaged her little purse. "Sigh, I run out of bandages."

"I had some with me now." The blonde walked over, opening her rucksack as she handed a bundle of bandages toward Mary. "Saibara, I think I'll just come back later to collect my hammer and sickle. I have some urgent matter to do in town."

"It you insisted, I'll have them ready in the afternoon for your collection." Saibara nodded in agreement.

"Thank you in advance!" Claire thanked my grandfather gratefully. "See you around Mary!"

Mary waved at the blonde goodbye before continued on with nursing my thumb.

"Oh Gray; please learn to be careful next time." Mary said as she looked over at my grandfather entering the workshop. "Losing your concentration eh?"

"Mary, not even you too?" I jokingly scowled as the brunette giggled with laughter.

"You know I am just pulling your legs." Mary winked and finished up the bandage on my thumb. "Anyways, do drop by the library later on. I found your books."

"Wow, really?" My face lightened up as Mary nodded. "I'll be right there after work later!"

"Then I'll be expecting your arrival." Mary said as she walked towards the door.

"You bet."

"Say, you know the new girl just now?" Mary turned towards me and asked before turning the doorknob.

"You mean Claire?"

"Yup, she is such a beauty, isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

There is no denial in that.

* * *

"And here are the books you are looking for."

I turned to find the librarian coming down from the upper floor with a large brown package in her hand.

"Wow, thank you so much!" I could not hide my happiness as I received the package from Mary. "They must have caused you alot of trouble in finding them, don't you?"

"No such problem at all!" The brunette protested. "I had a pen pal from the city that happened to be working in a bookstore. She managed to get them from me and that batch was the final production - the publishers had decided to discontinue the production for these books."

"That's a pity; the author was one of my favourites." I said as the brunette smiled back at me. "Thank you so much again – especially that pen pal friend of yours. Tell her I said thank you."

"If you really wanted to thank my friend properly, you can make a bracelet so that I could send it to her." Mary said she walked back to her counter.

"Oh, she loves accessories very much?" I asked as she replied me with a nod. "Okay I'll make one when I had finished with Popuri's order. Lillia's birthday is coming soon."

"It's okay, take your time." Mary smiled as I was heading towards the door. "Say, are you free tomorrow night?"

"I guess so, what's up?"

"My parents will be away for a night stay at the city, celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary. I wonder if you could accompany me for dinner tomorrow at Inn."

"That should be no problem." I replied. "So you will be staying overnight at the Inn as well?"

The brunette nodded. "You know I am not used to being alone even if it is just one night."

"I understand." I replied as we both exchanged smiles.

"You know, Kai had really changed you _a lot_."

"...Yeah."

"It's a pity he only came every summer."

I nodded my head. "And to be honest with you, I kinda missed having that bastard around."

Mary giggled.

"I shall see you tomorrow night at the Inn then?" I asked.

"Yes, I will be there early."

I smiled at the petite librarian; saying a goodbye and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_[Claire]_

"Great, this is just _great_." I grumbled as I rummaged through my drawers for jeans and shorts and found none.

Big thank you to my wise idea, I decided to do all my dirty laundry at one go yesterday morning; positively thinking they would be dry by today. And it had been raining since yesterday afternoon and there was no way them clothes would be dry by now.

I sighed as opened the other drawer with all my dresses hanging in there and pulled out a blue maxi dress.

"I guessed; I had no choice..."

* * *

_[Gray]_

"Over here, Gray!"

Scanning through the crowds of people at the Inn, Mary waved her hand from the table at the corner which was also occupied by Harris, the local constable.

"Hello guys." I greeted as I took a seat beside Mary. "So everyone is excited about the Horse Race tomorrow?"

"You bet." Harris nodded. "A big number of tourists had visited Mineral Town today, just to check out the race tomorrow. I just had to be here just in case drunkards went running around hitting people –"

"Oh Harris, you are worrying too much!" Mary protested. "It's fun to see Mineral Town's festivals attracted so many tourists. Oh look, Mr. Gourmet is here too!"

Both Harris and I turned towards the bar counter to see the food critique, still fully dressed in purple as usual with a funny purple hat eating his heart out.

"That is so unexpected of him." Harris said as he motioned Ann towards our table. "I'm starving. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Doug's special club sandwich please." Mary said as Ann wrote down on her memo pad.

"I would like the usual baked corn." I said as Ann nodded.

"And I would want the dinner special."

"Okay. It would take some time I hope you guys don't mind." Ann said as she slapped a smile on her face. "But I'll try and make it as quick as possible."

"We are counting on you then." Harris teased.

Ann winked back and headed off towards the kitchen. As expected from Ann, the food arrived not later than 30 minutes.

"Wow, even more people came." Mary said as I could only hear the bell door rang every time the door was opened as I'm sitting with my back facing the front door.

Another rang came from the door, I assumed someone entered or leaving the Inn as I continued munching on my food.

"Wow... You are actually wearing a dress!" The voice of Ann could be heard while giggling.

"Don't – don't you start... I regret throwing all my bottoms to the laundry yesterday, positively thinking they would dry by today. Screw the rain!" A familiar female voice protested.

"Come on, you looked so lovely in a dress. Wear them often!"

"Honey, I worked in a farm... How do you expect me to wear them _often_?"

_"Worked in a farm?"_ I raised an eyebrow as I thought to myself.

"That blonde really is something isn't she?" Harris said as he nudged Mary.

"She looked gorgeous in anything!" Mary nodded with approval. "Don't you think so Gray?"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Curiously, I turned my head and found Claire walking towards our table.

I swore that I almost chocked on my corn.

* * *

_[Claire]_

"You guys don't mind I join this table?" I asked carefully as I looked at the three pair of eyes staring at me. "Everywhere is full, and Karen is late."

"Have a seat!" Harris, the constable happily pulled out a stool for me. "Where did you get that hibiscus around your ear?"

"Oh, the hibiscus" I touched the flower at the right side of my ear. "I bumped into some tourists on the way here earlier; they seemed to be from Hawaii judging the way they dress. One of the men spotted me praising me all sorts of sweet compliments and place the hibiscus around my ear."

"It suited your blonde hair, and that's a pretty blue maxi dress you got there. I loved the colour of your dress."

"Why, thank you." I stared down at the strapless blue dress of mine, smiling back at Mary. "I guessed I can't wait for summer soon!"

My eyes moved towards the blacksmith who stared back at me with corn nibs around his mouth.

"You... looked like you haven't eaten for days." I said as I pointed his face. Feeling embarrassed, the blacksmith quickly wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"You had a meet up with Karen, what's up? Drinking again?" Mary teased.

"Ha Ha, no; not drinking." I made a face as Mary giggled. "She is getting married in September isn't she? She wanted me to help out with her wedding stuffs."

"Ah, time flies." Harris sighed as he took a sip of his water. "It feels like just yesterday I seen her chasing Rick around like a big bully, and Rick will find protection behind Ann and Gray."

"Seriously?" my eyes widened as I looked and Mary and Gray, who both nodded their heads.

"Those were the days... Oh, I still had that picture of us all by the Goddess Pond!" Mary suddenly exclaimed as she opened up her purse.

"Not that _photo_." The blacksmith groaned as Mary pulled out a worn photo from her purse.

"Wow, it's the photo with Aja, Joanna and I in it!" Harris exclaimed as he took a good look of the old photo.

"That crying boy with a chicken in his arms is Rick." Mary said as she pointed in the picture as I was holding it. "That's Karen beside him, looking very bossy. That is Aja, Manna and Duke's daughter and the one beside her is Joanna, May's mother; the guy in the middle is obviously Harris. And there is Elli, Ann and me. And over here –"

"He is so grumpy!" I exclaimed as I pointed at a little boy in the picture with bushy yellow hair, hands holding a giant cap that his head could not fit in, looking crossly at the picture. "He looked kinda cute, but grumpy..."

"And that is how the name Grumpy Gray came." Karen popped out of nowhere, plopping down a seat beside me. "You are looking extra gorgeous tonight, blondie!"

My eyes widened at the identity of the little boy in the picture, I turned my head awkwardly towards the blacksmith; who flustered with embarrassment.

"Sorry Claire, my parents had an argument at home earlier." Karen said as she popped fries into her mouth from Mary's plate. "They actually argued over what kind of gown I should wear on my wedding!"

"It would not be a surprise that they might argue where to have your wedding ceremony held." Harris chuckled as he took the picture from my hand, taking a good look at it.

"Exactly." Karen slapped her forehead as she rolled her eyes. "They never agreed on anything and I never too agree with any of their suggestions."

"So that is why you came to me." I looked at her, not amused as she smiled sheepishly towards me. "Sigh, when was the wedding date again?"

"It's on the 25th of September." Karen said as she started scratching her head. "I had alot of things to do and I had less than five months to my wedding!"

"Good for you." I said as I pulled out a notebook from my bag. "You need to start planning, like now!"

"I need help on the designs of the wedding invitation cards, decorations, the menu, entertainment, and my gown!" Karen sighed at the latter. "I need to go to the city to find the perfect one!"

"Karen plan her things last minute, always." Gray said as he avoided Karen attack of flying forks. "Hey, there are alot of tourists here woman. Don't scare them off."

"Whatever." Karen rolled her eyes as she pleaded me with puppy eyes. "Come to the city with me to pick my gown, will you? Next week?"

"Then who is going to tend to my crops and animals?"

"I'll make Gray and Cliff to do them for you."

"What? You haven't even asked me yet and you're already making decisions."

"Then I'll have to ask for Saibara's permission then. I bet he'll say yes."

"... Fine."

"You are a very good boy, Grumpy Gray."

All I could hear from the blacksmith was silent grumbles.

"Should I thank you in advance?" I smiled as our eyes met.

"I am not good in farm things, so don't expect everything will turn out great." He coughed, looking flustered.

"That's okay, I am sure you and Cliff will do just fine."

We both smiled and were later interrupted as music been played inside the Inn. We both laughed at a confused Rick who just entered the Inn been pulled by Karen for a dance as both the locals and tourists cheer them on.

"I think; I had fallen in love with Mineral Town." I said as I looked at everyone dancing happily inside the Inn, and turning back my head towards the blacksmith, smiling. "The people, the festivals, the nature surroundings here; I love them all."

"Once you had fallen in love, you wouldn't want to leave." The blacksmith replied, as his blue eyes gazed into mine longingly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello guys, it's been a long wait isn't it? :) I've already ready with some drafts for the next coming chapters and hopefully I'm able to write them up soon and uploaded them up here. Happy New Year 2014 in advance to all of you! Happy reading and I hope you guys liked it. ^^


End file.
